


Anniversary

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, M/M, Party Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jon has a question to put to Trip





	Anniversary

“Trip. I’ve been meaning to ask – when do you and Malcolm celebrate your anniversary?”

“We don’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“We couldn’t agree what milestone to commemorate but we could agree that we should celebrate _every_ day. So we spoil each other whenever we feel like it. It’s nice.”

“That does sound like a good solution. But what about your friends?”

“How’dya mean?”

“I mean _we’d_ like to celebrate your relationship – to show we’re happy for you.”

“Aw, that’s nice Jon. I’ll ask Malcolm.”

“Do. Otherwise tell him we’ll throw a surprise party.”

“Ha! I’d like t’ see you try.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
